EP-A-096,193 discloses a beam expander which includes two, separate confocal mirrors, a first mirror being convex and a second one being concave. These mirrors may be aspheres or other conic sections. The magnification of the beam expander disclosed therein however, cannot be varied, i.e. there is no zoom capability.